Los villanos también tienen sentimientos
by maribelcullen
Summary: La otra cara de la moneda de Regina, los villanos también tienen sentimientos


Once upon a Time no me pertenece yo solo juego con sus personajes

_Este fic participa en el reto "La otra cara de la moneda" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"._

Espero que les guste y ya saben las observaciones y comentarios siempre son bienvenidos.

Una persona no nace malo se hace con los años, con gestos de desprecio, con traición, con dolor. La maldad es una simple semilla que va creciendo poco a poco dentro de uno al pasar de los años.

Yo si conoció el amor, ese sentimiento que se dice que es el más fuerte de todos, conocí el amor de un padre que haría cualquier cosa por su hija, el amor de un hombre que se sacrificaría por su amada.

Pero a su vez también conocí el odio que puede ser tan fuerte o aun mas que el mismo amor. Fui criada para cumplir los objetivos de los demás, como mi madre que solo quería que fuese Reina aun que fuera infeliz el resto de mi vida o Rumpelstiltskin que lo único que quería era alguien que lanzara la maldición. Es doloroso enterarse que tu vida fue paneada por otros y no por ti.

Estaba sentada en el piso con mi cabeza apoyada en la puerta, no quería ver a nadie ni mucho menos hablar, solo quería que la tierra se abriera y me tragara en ese momento, así dejaría de sentir este dolor que me estaba matando.

Toda vía podía ver como Robín abrazado a esa mujer, la vida era tan injusta, al fin podía tener mi final feliz, pero tenía que involucrarse Emma y arruinarlo, esa maldita familia era mi perdición, primero la madre y luego la hija arruinaron mi felicidad.

Las palabras de Rumpelstiltskin aun me daba vuelta en la cabeza _los villanos nunca tienen finales felices. _Y el tenia razón no importa cuánto cambiara, nunca sería feliz.

Aun no pudo entender en que momento arruine tanto mi vida y todo termino todo tan mal, yo no era así por dios, tenía sueños con una vida feliz, quería tener hijos, casarme, tener mi propio hogar al lado de Daniel. Era tanto pedir.

Pero apareció Blancanieves y arruino mi vida, si sólo no la hubiese salvado ese día, mi vida hubiese sido otra.

No me abría empeñado en aprender magia negra y ser la aprendiz de Rumpelstiltskin a lo único que me llevo esto fue que mi corazón se transformase en un color tan negro como la misma noche, deje que mi odio se apoderara de mi, mi sed de venganza contra una simple niña me segara.

Nunca me abría casado con el rey, y no hubiese pasado tantos años con un hombre que lo único que sentía por él era desprecio y odio, por a verme obligado a estar junto a él en ese reino, el castillo eran tan grande pero a la vez tan pequeño, me sentía como si fuese mi prisión personal.

No hubiese matado a tanta gente, pero mi odio por aquella chiquilla era aun mas fuerte que cualquier cosa, mi único objetivo era hacerla sufrir tanto o más de lo que yo había sufrido, comencé por matar a tu padre, desterrándola del reino, que mis hombres la casaran como un animal, mate a cada persona que la ocultaba o la defendían.

Disfrutaba de solo pensar que aquella chiquilla que no pudo mantener un simple secreto, estaba sufriendo por perder a sus seres querido, solo quería verla destruida.

Pero mi deseo de venganza contra esa niña, fue más allá de cualquier cosa, mi corazón estaba tan lleno de maldad que mate a la única persona que me amaba de verdad, mi padre, solo para lanzar una estúpida maldición, que según me daría mi final feliz, pero fue todo lo contrario me ha traído más dolor que el que me hubiese imaginado, en toda mi vida.

Escuche la puerta, alguien estaba tomando, pero es que no me pueden dejar en paz fue lo único que pensé.

Henry - fue lo único que dije al ver a mi hijo en la puerta, estaba tan grande dentro de poco seria todo un hombre, el era la única razón para seguir en pie en este momento, es lo único en mi vida que vale la pena mi bebe mi hijo.

Mamá hay una emergencia, tienes que venir a tu oficina - me dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y nos dirijamos a mi antigua oficina.

Cuando entramos estaba, nieves y su amado príncipe, pero también estaba Robín sentí como mi corazón se rompía en millones de pedazos y en el sofá están Marian, pero estaba muy pálida casi congelada.

¿Que paso? - pregunte mientras me acercaba.

Ellos empezaron a explicar todo lo que vía sucedido, me acerque al cuerpo de la mujer que me estaba robando el amor de mi vida, me debatía entre ayudarla y dejarla morir, sería tan pero tan fácil dejar que muriera, y así tendía a Robín de nuevo Conmigo. Pero al ver la cara de él no pude, tenía que ayudar, no era justo que otros no tengas sus finales felices por mi culpa. Me acerque a ella y empecé a buscar la forma de ayudara.

No puedo hacer nada, esta magia es muy poderosa, la persona que la maldijo es la que puede romper el hechizo - cuando esas palabras salieron de mi boca podía ver la mirada triste de Robín - Pero puedo hacer algo para mantenerla con vida, ¿me permites hacerlo? - le pregunte a Robín el solo asistió con su cabeza, metí mi mano en el pecho de esa odiosa mujer, y saque su corazón - el hielo aún no había llegado a el, sino no hubiese podido hacer nada, ha hora solo hay que buscar la forma de romper la maldición voy a buscar entre mis libros a ver si hay algo que nos pueda ayudar - Fue lo único que dije.

Busque entre mis cagones un pequeño baúl que ayudara mantener aquel corazón vivo, lo guarde y se lo entregue a Robín.

Gracias Regina – me dijo mientras tomaba la caja

El beso del verdadero amor – dijo Henry – eso rompe cualquier maldición.

Es verdad solo tienes que besarla – me quede hay viendo como el amor de mi vida iba a besar a otra mujer, pero no cualquier mujer sino su verdadero amor, podía sentir como mis lagrimas querían salir de mis ojos, como mi corazón dejaba de latir y empezaba a quebrarse.

Lo único que me repetía como un mantra en mi mente era: _ellos tienen derecho hacer felices no te metas en su felicidad, _pero algo dentro de mi quería gritar, llorar y pedir que también quería mi final feliz, quería una familia que la quisiera, que me vieran como Regina no como la Malvada Bruja, pero eso no iba pasar.

Podía ver como Robin besaba a su esposa, pero nada pasaba ella seguía congelada, eso solo significaba una sola cosa, el no la amaba, una pequeña luz de esperanza se encendía dentro de mi.

¿Qué paso? – pregunto Emma

Creo que no fue un beso de verdadero amor – dijo Robin mientras me veía.

Voy a buscar en mis libros a ver cómo puedo ayudar – les dije mientras salía

Regina espera – me dijo Robin

¿Qué quieres?

Regina ya no estoy enamorado de ella, yo te amo a ti – me dijo mientras me tocaba el rostro con su mano.

Pues te recomiendo que busques la forma de enamorarte de ella nuevamente, porque si no encuentro nada en los libros, el beso del amor verdadero es la única solución – le dije mientras me alejaba de el.

Regina y tu – me dijo mientras me tomaba el brazo.

De mi no te preocupes no has escuchado que los villanos no tienen finales felices, así que te estoy dando el tuyo - le dije mientras me iba a mi casa.


End file.
